Users of Recreational Vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (hereinafter ATV), motorboats, kayaks, boats, windsurfers, snowmobiles, motorcycles, golf carts, go-carts, snow blowers, bicycles and the like, often face the significant challenge of how to transport these often heavy and unwieldy toys to a desired location.
An owner of a Recreational Vehicle is likely to keep the Recreational Vehicle in the garage. However, since the use of Recreational Vehicles is generally not appropriate in urban or suburban areas, the owner must transport The Recreational Vehicle to an open space area before use. Similar problems exist for the users of snow mobiles. While larger boats may be stored at a boat dock, smaller motorboats, kayaks, smaller sailboats, and windsurfers are often stored at home or elsewhere and need to be transported to the desired lake, river, reservoir, or ocean. While bicycles and motorcycles may be used in the city, it is often desirable to transport them to an open are for recreational use. In particular, mountain bike enthusiasts will often want to transport their bikes and themselves out to a trailhead in a truck or car before riding.
Since Recreational Vehicle's are often long and bulky, and therefore it is impossible to fit them into the trunk or cabin of a typical car. These types of vehicles will often not fit into the cargo area of a typical Sport Utility Vehicle. For these reasons, most users prefer to transport such vehicles in the cargo bed area of a flat bed pickup truck or a trailer. Such vehicles must be securely tied and held in place to prevent them from falling. Motorcycles for instance are very difficult to hold upright in a secure position while being transported due to their weight and design in having only two tires to position the bike upright. As such, there is a need in the art for a device and method to hold a motorcycle or Recreational Vehicle or the like, safely and secured from moving about the bed of a truck or trailer.
Although some prior art devices disclose Recreational Vehicle racks for use with a pickup truck, those devices are large, heavy rectangularity scaffolding system which make it difficult to load, remove and store. The Recreational Vehicle are positioned on the scaffolding above the cargo bed. It is very difficult for a person to single handedly load or release one of these systems. This can be a cumbersome task because these types of accessories are themselves generally heavy and unwieldy. As such, there is a need in the art for a quick and easy device and method that can hold a Recreational Vehicle or the like, safely and secured in the bed of a truck.
Additionally, there is a need in the art for a device and method that can effective transport two or more Recreational Vehicle's safely and securely on a single pickup truck cargo bed.
In fact, each and every automobile manufacture has different designs and dimensions for their pickup trucks. Some of those same automobile manufactures have different designs and dimensions for each model of their various pickup trucks. As a result, each of those trucks can have a different size truck bed. The truck bed width can vary from one side to the other side from 60″ to 72″ or equivalent. As such, there is a need in the art for a new device that can be adjusted by telescoping the size of the bar to match the size of the width of the truck bed, to ensure that the support bar and Recreational Vehicle are safely and securely attached to the pickup truck cargo bed or trailer.